HIS DREAM
by bububu
Summary: MWO? impian Kibum? aisshh...gak penting juga sih summarynya. ONE SHOOT!


Disclaimer : aisshh….perlukah ini?

Cast : Kim Kibum and Lee Donghae

Rate : SU- Bimbingan Orang Tua plakk :D

Genre : terserah yang baca deh ini dimasukin ke genre apa?

Notes : One shoot yang terpikir saat aku p**p –lupakan- XD

Gak pakek bacot langsung aja

**TYPO, OOC, GAJE DLL** HARAP DIMAKLUMI XD

WARNING : **Shonen Ai ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HIS DREAM**

Dunia telah dihebohkan dengan adanya sebuah web yang berisi fiksi-fiksi mengenai tokoh-tokoh terkenal. Hal ini menimbulkan perdebatan public, semua berita baik dari media cetak maupun media elektronik hanya membahas mengenai web ini dan hal ini juga tak luput dari perhatian presiden Amerika Serikat 'Barack Obama' (ngaco).

Beliau memerintahkan kepada FBI dan CIA untuk menyelidiki asal muasalnya web ini dan alasan mengapa web ini jadi lebih terkenal dibandingkan dengan aksi heroiknya melawan 'Terorisme' yang merajalela. Setelah melalui berbagai tahap investigasi terhadap remaja-remaja Amerika sendiri dan juga melalui penelitian di internet, akhirnya didapatlah kesimpulan bahwa salah satu yang menyebabkan keeksisan web ini bisa mengalahkan beritanya adalah adanya Hallyu Wave yang turut melanda dunia.

Salah satu yang paling terkenal diantaranya adalah boyband Super Junior, dengan anggota yang cukup banyak yakni 13 orang plus wajah yang sangat tampan group ini telah berhasil merajai puncak deretan " top ten selebritis yang paling sering dibikin fiksinya" yang diadakan oleh sebuah situs internasional.

Pada kenyataannya web tersebut tidak hanya memberi pengaruh terhadap penggemar Super Junior diseluruh dunia melainkan pada para member group tersebut. Diluar schedule mereka sebagai penyanyi, selain sibuk bermain game para member group tersebut juga hobi membaca fiksi yang menceritakan tentang mereka sendiri. Belakangan yang sedang terkena virus itu adalah Kim Kibum yang suka menyendiri di dalam kamar hanya untuk membaca fanfiction.

* * *

Hari yang cukup bebas, tak ada syuting, tak ada jadwal mengisi acara dan yang terpenting tak ada latihan. Semua member Super Junior sedang berkumpul di ruang tengah sembari berbincang-bincang tapi seseorang yang tak ada diantara mereka adalah Kim Kibum. Namja satu ini malah asik sendiri, dia sedang tengkurap di ranjangnya sembari menatap dengan sangat serius layar laptopnya.

" YA! Bummie-ah apa yang kamu lakukan disini? " Donghae berdiri di depan pintu sambil menyilangkan tangan didada, Kibum menoleh sejenak mendengar panggilan itu lalu berkonsentrasi lagi pada laptopnya

" YA! Kenapa kamu tidak mengacuhkanku? " Donghae kesal karena Kibum tidak menjawab pertanyaannya

" diamlah hyung….aku sedang berkonsentrasi " ucapnya masih menatap layar laptop, Donghaepun menghampirinya dan ikut-ikutan tengkurap disebelah Kibum. Penasaran dengan apa yang sedang dikerjakan dongsaengnya dan seberapa penting hingga menyita konsentrasi Kibum. Donghaepun melihat laptop Kibum sejenak.

" YA! Kamu membaca fanfiction? " teriak Donghae heran sembari menatap Kibum dengan pandangan bertanya benarkah-kamu-Kibum

" ne….ada yang salah? " jawab Kibum dan membalas tatapan Donghae dengan wajah seolah tidak ada yang perlu dipertanyakan " ini tidak buruk….." imbuhnya

" apa Heechul-hyung yang membaritahukannya padamu? " Donghae menggeser posisinya agar ia bisa berbaring

" begitulah….." Kibum masih serius membaca

" YA! Kamu boleh membacanya tapi kamu harus tahu batasan cerita macam apa yang boleh kamu baca….." Donghae mulai ceramahnya " atau kamu akan jadi seperti Heechul-hyung, dengan wajah yang tiba-tiba memerah seperti kepiting rebus dan juga pikiran-pikiran mesum "

" memangnya ada apa? " ia tetap tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar laptop

" molla….dia akan jadi seperti itu kalau membaca cerita-cerita tentang dirinya dan Hankyung-hyung, kurasa dia memikirkan hal-hal gila dalam otaknya " Donghae tertawa tapi Kibum tidak merespon

" Bummie-ah….Sebenarnya cerita seperti apa yang sedang kamu baca? " tanya Donghae penasaran

" apa kamu ingin membaca? "

" ani….mataku lelah "

" kamu tahu hyung…ELF itu sangat manis, mereka bahkan bisa mengerti impian masing-masing dari kita…."

" mwo? Benarkah sampai seperti itu " Donghae memain-mainkan boneka kelinci yang entah ia dapat dari mana

" memangnya siapa yang diceritakan? " Donghae memiringkan badannya untuk melihat Kibum yang serius membaca

" aku…."

" ahhh…..tentang apa? "

" cerita cinta…."

" jinjja? Dengan siapa? "

" kenapa kamu tidak membaca sendiri dan berhenti bertanya…" Kibum melihat sekilas ke hyungnya dengan tatapan antara kesal dan bosan

" sudah kubilang kan….mataku lelah…." Donghae menyundulkan kepala kelinci itu ke wajah Kibum

" bahkan mereka selalu berpikir kalau kita adalah teman kencan, berharap akan lahir seseorang dari kisah cinta ini….menyebut kita dengan nama Kihae atau Haebum….." ucap Kibum agak emosi karena hyungnya itu sangat mengganggu namun sebuah pukulan mendarat di kepalanya

" YA! Apa kamu gila? Bagaimana bisa itu terjadi? "

" itu yang mereka katakan….bukan aku "

" bahkan jika kita hanya berpegangan tangan, berpelukan dan mencium pipi atau kening, mereka akan berpikir kita sudah menjadi teman kencan. Bukankah para wanita juga sering melakukannya, jadi apa mereka juga bisa disebut sedang berkencan? " argument polos keluar dari mulut Donghae

" sangat menyebalkan…..apa-apaan ini? " Kibum malah ngamuk pada laptopnya

" apa lagi sekarang? "

" sebenarnya seberapa banyak yang sudah kamu perbuat selama aku syuting hah? " Donghae menyatukan alisnya kelihatan bingung " jadi apa maksudnya setelah Kihae ada pula Eunhae, Kyuhae, Sihae dan lain-lainnya. YA! Jadi kamu mengencani kami semua? " plakk, satu pukulan lagi mendarat ke kepala Kibum

" Bummie-ah….kurasa kamu mulai gila " Donghae terlihat khawatir

" ne…kurasa aku memang gila…bagaimana mungkin ini bisa jadi cerita romantis, aku tak bisa membayangkan kamu terlibat cinta dengan mereka…"

" Bummie-ah, sudah cukup….. " mereka berdua bangkit, bersila dan saling berhadapan

" wae? Wae? Aku hanya bertanya apa kamu melakukan hal-hal seperti mencium, memeluk dan menggandeng tangan mereka didepan umum? " keduanya mulai ngotot

" karena itu kubilang kamu belum cukup umur untuk membacanya "

" mwo? Omong kosong, aku lebih tua darimu…"

" lantas kenapa kamu tiba-tiba marah? Itu kan ELF yang membuatnya.."

" mereka membuatnya karena kamu berkelakuan seperti itu, aku sangat yakin "

" haah…sudahlah, pada kenyataannya itu hanya cerita yang dibuat-buat. Kenapa kamu menganggapnya serius? "

" itu…bukankah sudah kubilang mereka tahu impianku…"

" geullaseo…jadi impian macam apa yang bisa ada dalam cerita itu "

" seperti ini…." Tiba-tiba Kibum menarik bagian belakang kepala Donghae dan mengecup bibirnya, sangat lembut hingga mereka lupa pada pertengkaran yang barusan terjadi

Wait a moment

…

…

…..

Donghae mendorong dada kibum supaya ia melepaskannya dan PLAK, lagi-lagi sebuah pukulan mendarat di kepalanya.

" BABO.." ucap Donghae meninggalkan kamar dengan wajah yang bersemu merah, sementara Kibum hanya memasang senyum charmingnya.

" hyung…..bisakah kita ulangi dalam slow motion…." Kibum berteriak untuk menggoda Donghae

" neomu baboraseo " teriak Donghae tanpa menoleh sedikitpun, Kibum tertawa lantas melanjutkan kegiatannya membaca.

END

Gimana? Apa?

Oh tidak….tolong jangan hakimi saya karna mendiskreditkan pair lain, itu hanyalah ungkapan emosi dari seorang Kim Kibum :D

Ahahah…one shoot ini gimana?

Mind to Review?

Sankyuu^^

Salam

bububu


End file.
